


The First Time

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2k19 [6]
Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Dorks, F/M, First Time, Fondling, Making Out, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: When she entered the tent, she had expected his to be reading or something. What she did not expect though, was to see him lying on his stomach, shirtless, a dozen or so rose petals scattered on the big red blanket he brought with him.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I wrote something other than family friendly fluff.

The evening was warm that night. And considering they were camping out near the Lava Lakes Railway, Stealth Elf was glad that she decided to come in her crop top and shorts. It would only be one more day of rebuilding railways, and then afterwards they could all return home. Besides, it was only her body. She felt no shame showing it for practical reasons. What other people choose to view her as was their business.

They drew straws at the campsite, and she ended up sharing her tent with Flameslinger. She supposed it could be worst. They had been dating for over a month at that point too, eventually they would have ended up sleeping in the same place anyways. Flame had brought this giant blanket to share with his roommate, and Stealth Elf was sure he was thrilled to share it with her.

She wondered what he was doing in the tent, as she stood in line for the shower. Flame had gone before her, running ahead of everyone. Although for what reason she wasn’t sure. It was already pretty late, and they had all already eaten a light dinner. She rolled her eyes, recalling how he had left a trail of flames behind when he went to get his change of clothes and toiletries. Sometimes, she doesn’t know what to do with that boy.

While she waited for her turn, she looked up at the sky to see an almost endless sea of stars. If there was something she missed about her days living in the forest as a young ninja, it would definitely be the stellar view that the night sky brought. When she was younger, she would spend hours at night gazing at the sky, trying to join constellations together. Nowadays, the closest she gets to doing things like that is talking to Star Strike, and that’s only because Star Strike could afford a telescope to observe the stars. They frequently talked about the galaxy beyond them, and though Stealth Elf would always prefer to keep her feet firmly on the ground, she had to admit that Star Strike had a lot of interesting things to say about space. She remembered one time they were talking about phases of the moon, and so she turned to find that first.

Tonight was a new moon. According to Star Strike, some people believed that a new moon meant that it was the best time to begin new things. Stealth Elf wasn’t usually very superstitious, but she found that tidbit of information interesting enough. She took in a deep breath, smelling the strong stench of sulfur that came from setting up camp near so much lava. After five, maybe ten minutes, Trigger Happy walked out of the tiny portable shower they were all sharing, and she walked in.

She threw her dirty clothes into the bag she brought with her, and after a quick soaping and rinse, she threw on her favourite old cropped tank top, slipped into a pair of shorts, and walked out. Weaving her wet hair into a tight braid, she carefully watched her step. The path back to the tents was full of little cracks and bumps, and she wanted to avoid tripping over something if she could help it. She tossed her finished braid over her shoulder, and after scouring over the tents finally identified the one she and Flame were staying in. Through the light of the tent, she could see his shadow. She wondered what he was doing lying on his stomach like that. Reading a book, perhaps? She never really took him for a reader.

When she entered the tent, she expected him to be doing something along those lines. What she did not expect though, was to see him lying on his stomach, shirtless, a dozen or so rose petals scattered on the big red blanket he brought with him.

“Flame? What is this?” She asked, an eyebrow raised.

He looked up at her, trying and failing to look alluring. “Ah, it’s very nice of you to join me here on such a beautiful night, miss Stealth Elf. I can see that the tan you got today is giving your skin a most beautiful shine, mon cherie.”

“Erm, thanks. But why-”

“And your eyes! Most alluring! I feel like I could get lost in them for hours.” He carried on with his speech, leaving Stealth Elf unsure of what to do. “And of course, there is this most wonderous outfit choice you made today. You’re crop top, madame, it is a most expensive crop top, no? And a beautiful one that flatters your figure too.”

Stealth Elf raised an eyebrow. She’d worn a crop top in front of him before. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden. True, the crop top was pretty expensive (or at least the leather used to make it was). But why was he suddenly acting like this? “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

She seemed to have finally made him lose his patience, because immediately his shoulders slumped and he crossed his legs to sit upright. “Come on Stealth Elf. I’ve given you enough hints already.”

And it was then everything suddenly clicked. “Oh,” she said. He wanted to have sex with her.

He was right, why didn’t she catch on earlier? “Sorry. I’ve just been pretty tired out after a long day, that’s all.”

  
Though his eyes were hidden behind a piece of red cloth, Stealth Elf could sense the playful look that was behind them. He smirked. “Too tired for a little bit of lovemaking, even?” There was teasing in his voice, which had been previously absent due to his attempts at sounding romantic.

Stealth Elf bit her lip in thought. Admittedly, she had been thinking about it for a while. They had chosen a tent fairly far away from everyone else. If anyone were to walk in on them, they would have to be deliberately looking for their tent. She knew he had been looking at her all day. Watching her work from the distance in her crop top and her shorts. But to be honest, she had been doing the same. Sneaking quick glances at him from where she was. Watching him carry heavy pieces of scrap metal to and fro. Even if he had to cross lakes of lava to get to the different groups faster. He looked rather attractive whenever he was in his element. His energy and cockiness could make him an incorrigible show-off, but it also made him one of the most persistent and courageous people she knew. And those were attractive features.

“Well, we are pretty far away from everyone else…” She nodded at him. And once he got her approval, his mouth curved into a wide, toothy grin.

He scooted closer to her, and pressed a kiss against her face. Earlier, she had removed her mask when she showered, and so she returned the kiss. He reached behind her head, and pushed her in a little closer. But before they could carry on further, she placed a hand on his chest and looked him in the eye. “Wait. There’s something I need to know before we carry on. And I need you to be one-hundred percent honest with me. No pretences. No lies. Answer me this: have you done this before?”

Flame immediately began to blush the moment she asked that question. With a hand rubbing the back of his neck, he shook his head ‘no’.

Stealth Elf could only smile at his frankness. She had expected him to try to act more suave, but his blunt honesty was refreshing. “Good. Neither have I.” And with that, she initiated another kiss. Letting her tongue tease itself against his mouth until the two became locked in a passionate kiss.

She felt his hand feel around her as they made out, touching her back, tracing the edges of her tank top, until they slipped underneath. “Alright, now can we…” They broke their kiss apart, and she lifted her arms to allow him to slip the tank top off. Once she was stripped of it, he tossed it over to where his own shirt lay, and continued to kiss her gently.

She felt his pecks all over her face. All over her cheeks and down her jawline. In return, she removed the rubber band that had been holding up his long blue hair in a ponytail. She took in the scent of his shampoo, the scent of aftershave mixing in with it. She ran her fingers through his hair, combing out the kinks that had formed in it. Her hand then travelled down his back, and she traced lazy circles down the small of his back. “Hey, can we-”

“Yes?” Asked Flame. He stopped kissing her, and pulled back from her to see her face.

“I was going to ask if we can continue stripping.” She unclipped her lacy black bra, and peeled it off her with a smile on her face.

Upon seeing her breasts, a layer of blush appeared on Flame’s face. Stealth couldn’t help but chuckle. He really was as much of a virgin as she was. “I guess you can do whatever you want now.” She barely finished that sentence before Flame gingerly brought his hands up to her breasts, and cupped a hand around each one. She hummed as he rubbed her nipples with his thumb, finding the sensation foreign, but strangely enjoyable in its own right. Quietly, she attempted to shimmy out of her shorts, but a hand pressed against hers, stopping her.

“Let me do it, Stealth. You can’t just hog all the good stuff to yourself.”

She chuckled a little at the line. “Right. What would you want me to do, then?”

“Lie down.” He said, and Stealth followed. After a few awkward shifts to try and get comfortable, (“Why did you think the rose petals were a good idea?”) Stealth found herself on her back, getting her shorts and her black panties taken off by her boyfriend.

He smiled when he saw what was underneath, his face growing redder but his smile growing bigger. That reaction, combined with the heat of the moment, gave her a sudden surge in confidence. She smirked at him, and placed her hands on his hips. “I guess it’s my turn huh?” She asked, her fingers tracing around the edges of his pants. His face only got redder and redder, making her feel bolder and bolder. At his approval, via a nod, she pulled his pants and boxers down to free up his erection.

It was her turn to blush. Tracing a finger over his pelvis, she felt his fingers curl around the blanket tightly. The sudden movement surprised her, but in a way that only made her more excited. “Right, so please get slowly. I’ve… done some reading up on this, and they said that going too fast would hurt.” Ancients, she hoped that she was wet enough. They didn’t have any lube on them. But hopefully, he at least bothered to bring…

“I’ve got condoms in my pack,” he said, looking at his opened camping bag. “New ones too. I get a new box every month.”

“Do you just carry them around in hopes that you’d find the right opportunity to lose your virginity?” She reached into it, until she finally fished out a small unopened cardboard box.

He nodded, and she chuckled. “Dork.”

“But you like that about me, right?” He smiled again, and once again the charm in his voice made her heart flutter. She ripped open a packet, and carefully rolled the condom up his erection.

“Yeah. Yeah I do.”

Slowly, he entered her. She felt her heels dig into the ground when he first entered, and as he went deeper she felt her fingernails dig into his torso and her legs stiffen. At first, there was a bit of a burn. They definitely did not have enough lubricant. But once their hips met, and he hissed out “Fuck!”, the uncomfortable burn was replaced with a different feeling. Was this what if felt like to have sex? It felt… filling. But in a way that felt so right. She sucked in a breath, and rolled her hips under him.

Their first time was extremely awkward. They couldn’t get any good rhythm, and every now and then the uncomfortable burning sensation would return. She bit her bottom lip throughout the session, still self-conscious of any noises she released. Flame tugged at her hair on accident multiple times, resulting in many, many whispered apologies. And in the end, the two could only go one for about five minutes.

But as they lay beside each other, naked without a blanket to cover them, (with both of them lying down on the blanket, there wasn’t any blanket left to cover them) she realised that she didn’t mind it. She lay there, eyes closed, heavily breathing and sticky with sweat. Her hand felt around for his, and once she found it, she interlocked her fingers with his. She felt him brush a lock of hair out of her face, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw his face. Tired, sweaty, but with a small, contented smile on his face.


End file.
